First Times
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: One-shot inspired by the 2-on-3 handicap match on raw last night (Nov 11). I wrote this story in literally 20 minutes.


First Times

Inspired by the 2-on-3 match between Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins vs. CM Punk and Daniel Bryan.

"So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Us, being in the ring together for the first time. Did it live up to your expectations?" CM Punk asked.

Roman Reigns stopped digging through his bag and looked up at his lover. He gave the older man a sweet smile.

"It was everything and more," he confessed before sitting on the end of the bed. Punk sat back in the opposite chair, resting a bottle of water against his forehead.

"Yeah?"

Roman rose off the bed and knelt before his love. "You have no idea how special it was to me. Both of us, being there, doing what we love to do and being able to actually share it for once… it was amazing."

Punk smiled at Roman before setting the bottle aside. He leaned forward, his head resting against Roman's. His hands came up to cradle the Samoan's head, his fingers burrowed into his lush locks.

"It was amazing," Punk agreed, closing his eyes, savoring being so close to his love. "I love you Joe. You know that right?"

Punk opened his eyes, pulling back a little to look the other man in the eyes. He saw nothing but love and affection in his eyes, a look reserved only for him.

"I do know that Phil. I love you too baby."

They shared a sweet kiss that quickly turned carnal, Punk's arms sliding around Roman. He slid from the chair, straddling the bigger man's legs, feeling as Roman's arms enveloped him. In moments, they were on the bed, kissing madly, touching, caressing.

Roman stripped his lover of his clothes, laying beside him and just looking at him. Tight muscles everywhere, firm thighs, the beautiful tapestry his tattoos created… he loved this man so much and would do anything for him. Including…

"Baby? I… uh, want something different tonight."

Punk looked at Roman, intrigued. "Such as?"

Roman blushed and moved away to strip off his own clothing. After a moment, he was back by Punk's side. They were both hard and ready for each other. Roman's big hand came down to cup Punk's cheek before carding through his hair.

"You know, since we got together, you've accepted my place as the dominant one in the relationship," the Samoan began, "and you look like you love it every time I slip inside you."

Punk smiled, "Because I do." He linked his fingers with Roman's, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

"Well, maybe it's time that you… take me."

Roman flushed again, looking intently at the other man. Punk's eyes widened, surprised at his lover's words.

"Really? You want me to fuck you?"

Roman shook his head. "No. I want you to make love to me."

Punk's heart swelled with emotion. He knew it took a lot for his love to say that to him. In the year since they'd gotten together, Roman had never bottomed to him. Punk himself had both bottomed and topped in relationships in the past. He loved it when his young Samoan lover fucked him. Even more so when he made love to him.

He reached out and ran his hands through Roman's hair. Roman looked so uncertain in that moment, so vulnerable.

"Baby, look at me."

Roman looked into Punk's eyes.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. Don't feel like it's something you need to do to prove anything to me."

Roman's expression relaxed. "I know. But you've told me how it feels and I think that I'd like to know that for myself. I'm ready."

Punk smiled. "For you, Joe, anything."

Punk gently pushed Roman to lay on his back, kissing him gently. He climbed on top of his love, straddling his lap. They both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Just… take it easy. Because-"

"I know love, I will take care of you, like all the times you've taken care of me. I would never do anything to hurt you, Joe, you know that." Punk watched as Roman nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm gonna take you flying."

"I like your confidence."

"You should," Punk said, sitting up, "I'm the Best in the World."

Roman laughed which suddenly became a moan as Punk leaned down to suck at his nipples. He groaned harshly as Punk nipped at them.

"God, baby."

"I'm just getting started."

Punk rolled off Roman then commanded him to turn over, which wasn't the easiest thing to do with a rock-hard cock. Punk straddled Roman's back, starting off by massaging the bigger man, a moan coming from the man's mouth. Roman's arms slide up to cushion his own head as Punk moved the man's hair to one side, firmly kneading his muscles. He slowly worked his way down, applying pressure to certain points with his thumbs, finally stopping near the bottom of his spine.

Arousal was flowing firmly through the Samoan man as well as relaxation, Punk's intention from the start. He pushed Roman's legs apart and knelt down. He palmed Roman's ass cheeks, squeezing the flesh firmly before parting his love. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the man's crack, drawing a strangled moan out of him. His tongue pushed in to slid over his hole.

"Would it be better," Roman asked, a tremble in his voice, "for me to kneel up?"

Punk thought a moment. "Yes, actually it would."

He helped Roman's shaky legs get into the position he mentioned. Now his love was bend over, his cheeks spread, allowing for easier access. With a smirk, Punk dived back in, tonguing, licking, probing his lover, pushing his tongue against the opening.

"Relax, baby. It'll hurt more unless you relax. You know I won't hurt you and if you don't want this, we'll stop."

He heard Roman take a deep breath, letting it out unsteadily. "Keep going."

Punk waited a few moments, then resumed his exploration of Roman's ass. He smiled against the flesh as he felt Roman begin to relax.

"That's it, relax."

Punk grabbed the waiting bottle of lubricant and liberally covered his index finger. Then he ran it over Roman's hole. He tensed at first, then relaxed, allowing Punk to push the digit in a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Roman said, "Just feels strange."

Punk leaned ahead, laying a kiss on one cheek as he pushed the finger back in, slowly until it was firmly imbedded in Roman's ass. He jerked it in and out just as slowly, a smile adorning his face as he heard his love moan.

Coating a second finger, he added that one in, moving a little fasting than before. He stretched out his love, scissoring his fingers, loosening up the muscles. He pushed in further and then-

"Punk!"

"Yes, baby?"

Roman looked back, panting. "What was that?"

"That was your prostate."

Breathing harshly, Roman begged, "Do that again!"

Punk's face broke out into a wide smile, then he thrust his fingers hard, putting firm pressure on the gland. Roman whimpered as he started to jerk his hips back to meet Punk's fingers. He groaned in disappointment when the fingers disappeared.

"Baby…"

"Just wait, honey."

Punk quickly rolled on a condom, applying a generous amount of lube. He climbed up on the bed and rested behind Roman, laying his cock against the man's ass.

"You sure about this?"

"Please, baby, take me! Before I burst into flames!"

Punk chuckled, then started to push himself slowly but firmly into his Samoan lover's ass. Roman's moans got louder the further Punk sank into him.

"Relax baby, almost there."

Punk's eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of having Roman surrounding his cock. So tight! God, he wasn't going to last long. He stopped for several moments, reigning in control as not to just pound Roman's ass.

"Baby…?"

"Just…" Punk let out an unsteady breath. "Gotta, oh. You're so goddamn tight! So good. Just trying to hold off a minute. If I start moving, this'll be over before it starts."

Roman nodded, knowing the feeling. He was starting to feel restless so he reached down to leisurely stroke his cock, his fingers also trailing over Punk's balls.

"God! Rome!"

Then Punk began to move. He started to thrust in and out of Roman with small, tentative strokes, his hands gripping his lover's hips. After a few minutes, Punk was starting to feel the strain of holding back.

"Baby, it's getting hard to keep this pace, I need to-"

"Fuck me baby! Pound me, please!"

The frantic tone of Roman's voice broke through into Punk's control and he began lunging powerfully in and out of his young lover. Soon the sound of flesh meeting flesh was coupling with their moans and groans of pleasure.

"Harder! Please baby!"

Punk dimly thought, it's always the quiet ones who go screamer on you. Then he started to pound Roman's ass hard and fast, cries coming from both their lips. Roman leaned back against Punk, who slid his hand down to jerk Roman off. The change in position gave Roman new sensations, and with Punk's hand on his dick, he could hold off no more and he erupted, his release covering Punk's hand and the bed. Two strokes later and Punk unloaded, his hips erratic.

Roman had enough presence of mind to pull the soiled bedspread aside before collapsing on it, his ass smarting as Punk slid out of him. Punk, panting and sweating, was able to remove the used condom, tying it up and tossing it into the garbage can before joining his lover on the bed.

"I love you Phil," Roman mumbled.

"Love you too baby," Punk replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

With near superhuman strength, Roman turned to face Punk. "For loving me."

Punk smiled, sated, tired. "You never have to thank me for that. It's completely my pleasure."

Roman grinned tiredly before closing his eyes. Punk managed to cover them with a blanket before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
